ben_10_the_new_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Malware Returns
Malware returns and plans revenge on Azmuth. Azmuth barely escapes while Malware destroys Gavan Mark II. Can Ben defeat Malware, who is now 10 times as powerful. Plot The scene starts off with the remains of Malware reforming back into Malware Malware: Finally I'm back! Now to get revenge on Azmuth. Malware then laughs as his laugh starts to fade away as the screen turns black ---- THEME SONG ---- The scene is now in Azmuth's lab, with Azmuth and Jerry working on a machine Azmuth: Good Jerry, almost done now! A blast goes through the wall and Malware gets out Azmuth/Jerry: Malware! Malware: Yes father, it's me. Azmuth: Someone get Ben Tennyson! The scene switches to Ben, Kevin, Gwen, and Rook at Mr. Smoothy's. Ben: I wonder how many new aliens are in the Ultimatrix MK10. Kevin: Probably like a lot. Ben: I wonder if Spitter is in the Ultimatrix. Rook: Spitter? Ben: Yeah, I first saw Spitter when I met my future self when I was 10 years old. Kevin: Not that jerk again. Rook: I thought Ben 10,000 could only turn into fusions. Ben: This was before he got the Biomnitrix. Gwen: Maybe. The Ultimatrix starts to beep Ben: looks at the Ultimatrix Oh, no! Galvan Mark II is under attack, by, by ... Malware! Kevin: I thought he died. Ben: No, Vilgax turned the remains of Malware into a suit. I defeated Vilgax, but I thought Malware was still destroyed. Kevin: Well you better be going. Gwen: Kevin! Ben: No, I can handle it by myself. Ben hits the Ultimatrix MK10 and transforms into Mykydl'dy Big Chill Big Chill: Big Chill! Big Chill flies away as the screen goes black ---- The scene shows a twenty foot Malware and a mostly destroyed Galvan Mark II Malware: Where are you Azmuth! Big Chill then flies in and freezes Malware, reverting to Ben Ben: Malware! Malware then breaks through Big Chill's ice Malware: Ben Tennyson! So we meet again, for the last time! Ben: I don't think so! transforms into Upgrade Upgrade! Wow, I miss this guy! Malware: So, a Galvanic Mechamorph, well I am a mutant enhanced Galvanic Mechamorph! Upgrade: So, I can still defeat you. Upgrade merges with a nearby blaster and shoots Malware with it, destroying Malware's hand Malware: Ugh, I am still weak! reforms his hand I will destroy you! Upgrade: Unmerges with the blaster Maybe it's time for a little Feedback! transforms into Feedback Feedback! Malware: No! Feedback absorbs some of Malware's energy while Malware screams in pain Feedback: Oh yeah! releases the energy at Malware, which sends Malware flying into Azmuth's almost destroyed lab Azmuth: teleporting in Good job Ben! Feedback: transforms back into Ben Thanks Azmuth! Sorry about your lab though. Azmuth: Wait, you threw him into my lab? Ben: I'll help rebuild it. Azmuth: No, there is a machine there that can make Malware stronger, we better not let him get it. A blast goes through the roof of Azmuth's lab and an about 100 ft. Malware gets out Malware: You can't defeat me now. Malware returns to his size of 8 ft and runs towards Ben and Azmuth Ben: My bad. hits his Ultimatrix, transforming into Echo Echo Echo Echo! Echo Echo runs towards Malware and attempts to punch him, but Malware manages to merge with his containment suit, destroying it. Then some sonic waves come out of the destroyed containment suit Azmuth: Ben! Malware: Finally! The Rustbucket III lands and Rook, Gwen, and Kevin get out. Rook: Ben! Kevin: Tennyson! The sonic waves start to build a new containment suit and then they get in Echo Echo: Uh! Hey, I'm back. Malware: Impossible! Echo Echo: splits into seven copies Wall of Sound! Malware: No! The Echo Echo clones disappear and Echo Echo runs up and punches Malware, knocking him into a lake Echo Echo: Ha! The lake starts to turn red as Malware gets out, now hundreds of feet tall Echo Echo: reverts to Ben Aw man! ---- Malware: Ha, Ha! Now I am even more powerful than last time we fought! Azmuth: Come on, we must hurry to my lab. Kevin: Why? Kevin, Rook, and Gwen start running to Azmuth's lab while Ben carries Azmuth with him Azmuth: You do know that Galvans can run pretty fast Ben Tennyson. Ben: You did say we needed to hurry. The scene switches to Ben and Azmuth walking into Azmuth's destroyed lab while the others are already there Kevin: Finally, what took you long enough! Azmuth: Everything, destroyed. Ben: Sorry Azmuth. Azmuth: It's not your fault Ultimatrix bearer, I should have never created the Galvanic Mechamorphs. Ben: So, what's the plan. Azmuth: I recently got this DNA sample of a recently discovered alien known as a Vyroid. Ben: Vyroid, what's that? Kevin: Even I don't know what they are. Azmuth: Vyroids were recently discovered. They are a powerful species. Here I the plan: Using the Vyroid DNA sample, you need to send Malware into an alternate universe known as Cyberspace. Beware, if you time out in Cyberspace, you could be trapped there forever. The ulkmatrix MK10 uses more energy there as well. Ben: Alright! Azmuth touches the Ultimatrix MK10 and it starts glowing yellow Ultimatrix MK10: Ultimatrix MK10 acquired the DNA sample for a Vyroid. The scene switches to Malware outside destroying Galvan Mark II Ben: Hey Malware! Malware looks down at the ground and sees Ben Malware: I will destroy you this time Tennyson! Ben: I destroyed you once, time to do it again! Ben hits his Ultimatrix MK10 and is engulfed in a green light. Ben grows a little taller and more muscular as well. His skin then turns blue and his body shape is similar to that of a lightning bolt Cyberchase: Cyberchase! Cybrchase flies up to Malware and grabs a hold of him as they are both transported into Cyberchase's 'Cyberspace' dimension Malware: Where are we? Cyberchase: In 'Cyberspace', where you will be trapped forever! Malware: So will you! Malware grabs a hold of Cyberchase Cyberchase: Hey, let go of me! Malware: Never, if this is the fate I suffer, then this is your destiny also! Cyberchase: No, only you will stay. Cyberchase then punches Malware and Malware lets go of him Cyberchase: Close one. The Ultimatrix starts to glow green as Cyberchase opens a portal and jumps out Cyberchase: Phew, made it. transforms back into Ben And that is the end of Malware. Azmuth: Good job Ben. A portal then opens and Ben, Rook, Kevin, and Gwen get into it as the screen turns black ---- THE END Characters *Ben Tennyson *Azmuth *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko Villains *Malware Aliens Used *Big Chill (Mykydl'dy) *Upgrade *Feedback *Echo Echo *Cyberchase (First Appearance) Category:Episodes